


The Scattered Lights

by iceyly



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceyly/pseuds/iceyly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been ten terribly long years, that have changed everything and everyone. But even though circumstances may change, shuffled by a single struggle, one thing still remains the same: Destiny is never left to chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

It's been almost ten years now, Terra thinks absently as he walks up the path to that white, white castle that has been his home for about just as long.

Ten terribly long years, that have changed everything and everyone.

It's been months since he's seen the place - months spent searching the worlds, for a way to return a heart, for more signs of the steady growing darkness that threatens them all.

Even though he has lost his physical form and Terra as a vessel, Xehanort's reach is still far. They learned that the hard way.

As he enters the Castle and does his best to find his way to the room he claimed for himself - ten years and he still gets lost from time to time, but what else could be expected in a place called _Oblivion_? - he spends a stray thought on Aqua, wonders if she is here as well, if yes, does she know that he is? Will they talk this time around?

Terra doubts it.

They haven't talked in close to nine years after all. Not really.

Ten years ago, things had been different. Ten years ago, their bond had been unbreakable.

Not that he doubts its existence - he knows the bond between them still exits. But all unbreakable things are cold, and so is the bond between them it seems.

He wonders how much of it is related to his changed appearance, to the silver streaks in his hair, the amber flash in his eyes.

With all that's happened he can't really blame her for keeping her distance. Despite all intentions, he hasn't been any good in protecting the things and people that matter - to him, to her, to them both - after all.

In the end, there is no use wondering. There is no use blaming anyone, but himself.

All they can do is walk forward and hope.

_(Even though hope has been fading since that day when Ven's heart failed to return to them.)_

\----

Later that night he feels a weight settle beside him in bed, a forehead gently, almost hesitantly touching his back until he turns and pulls her against him.

He presses his eyes shut as he holds her close, silently accepting her need to be comforted, to hold onto him, acknowledging his own need to hold onto her as well.

Neither of them says anything, even though he feels the wetness of her tears against the skin of his chest, even though she knows he is crying as well.

Both of them know they can't continue like this.

They have known for eight years.

In the morning, she will be gone.

He will make something simple for breakfast, will make enough for both of them and leave before she can join him.

A few days later, they both will have left the castle behind again, gone out to the worlds to battle a threat they have no idea how to fight against and to search for the heart of the friend that will complete them again.

\----

In the gardens of a radiant world, a young girl stands beneath the stars, her hand reaching up to her pendant as she wonders about the unease she is feeling.

\----

In a world filled with sand, sun and children's laughter, two boys are starring at the horizon, wondering about what waits beyond the border of their world and eagerly planning their escape.

_\--- TBC ---_


	2. Dawn of a Journey

The sun stands high above Destiny Islands, bright and golden like almost every day, especially now during break time, calling for all children of that world to gather for play, to spend all day careless under its shine regardless of what other responsibilities they might have, regardless of what assignments or chores might be waiting.

Riku could care less about either, not when he knows that neither will matter if they get the raft finished in time - that is if Sora would care to give him a hand and not leave him doing all the work by himself. He should be used to it by now, he thinks with a shake of his head and a flicker of a fond smile as he finally spots another log of fitting size, should have expected it even... 

Despite their childhood promise to go fight real monster when they are big enough (and as far as Riku is concerned, they ought to be at fourteen and fifteen respectively), he knows that he's the driving force behind this plan.

Riku is the one that made a promise years and years and years ago (one that Sora doesn't know about, that has been kept a secret so that the magic doesn't go away), the one that just _knows_ that there is something out there waiting for him - not just that man, but also the strength that had been promised in the whisper of a formal chant.

The strength to protect the things that matter.

Riku still isn't quite sure what those things include, or maybe he isn't quite as sure as he was ten years ago, because things are more complicated now... ten years ago he didn't have to worry about responsibilities, about obligations, about expectations he's never really wanted to have placed upon him.

Sora matters though - that much he knows - Sora and Selphie and Tidus and Wakka, even if the last three don't matter quite as much because while they are friends, they aren't _best_ friends.

Sora matters, and that's enough for now.

He's sure, he'll figure out the rest once they are off the Islands and out there in the Outside-world.

\---

Things have kind of been weird lately, Sora thinks as he blinks up to the clear blues skies, yawning lightly as he tries to make sense of the dream he's been having about hazy voices whispering about shadows and light and warning him not to be afraid.

"What a weird dream..." he mumbles, ready to close his eyes and return back into the comforting haze of dozing beneath the warmth of the sun and the sound of rolling waves - except that there's suddenly something crashing to the ground right next to him and the sound is enough to snap him out of the dozing, to make him shout as he sits up straight and alarmed... until he notices the long log sitting by his side.

"I should have figured that I'd find you slacking around here."

Hearing his best friend speaking up right then isn't exactly surprising (it's not like it's the first time he's been getting this kind of wake-up-call either) and he makes a face as he voices his protest - "Gimme a break, Riku." - though he looks maybe just a little bit sheepish as he turns around to be greeted by crossed arms and a raised eyebrow.

"I wasn't slacking around."

...Or at least he hadn't meant to. 

...Not that Riku looks overly convinced of that.

"I just had this really weird dream..."

Weird in ways that he really can't put into words all too well, because really... how is he supposed to describe a place that is dark and yet light and a foreign yet familiar voice babbling cryptic words of warning, that he's half-forgotten again already?

But before he can even attempt to, Riku has reached over to poke him lightly on the forehead once, making him blink up to him, to worried frown he's wearing.

"Don't get lost on me there."

And he answers that with the only way he knows how to, a bright grin spreading over his face, not pretended (never), but real, because Riku is right like he always is and he will always, always trust in that.

So he just jumps to his feet and picks up the log, calling "Race ya!" as he makes a run for it while Riku is still stunned. He will likely lose the race despite the head start, but that's just fine because the thoughts of weird dreams and worry are gone now, replaced by friendship and friendly rivalry and the longing thought for all the adventures waiting for them out there.

\---

They've made good progress lately, Riku notes satisfied as he leans back against the paopu tree, arms crossing over his chest as he glances up to where Sora is sitting. It's not going to take much longer until the raft is finished, until they can finally, finally go - just a few more days.

He still isn't totally sure what Sora is thinking about all this, about the reality of their plan that's approaching faster and faster with every day they spent working on the raft - if he really wants to leave as well, if he had ever thought it just talk and quick forgotten childhood oaths...

He isn't sure what to think, what to do if Sora decides to back out - it _is_ kind of crazy he admits (if only in thought) to think that the raft can really take them beyond the border of-

"Hey, Riku?"

He turns his head fully, making a humming noise to show that he's paying attention.

"...What do you think is out there? Are there really other worlds?"

He pauses a moment, because of all the questions he wouldn't have expected that one when they are so close to the goal... though maybe he should have. When he answers, his voice is light - very, very unlike that feeling that is weighting down his heart all of sudden.

"Sure there are. One for each star on the night sky."

Or so they say anyways. Riku isn't sure, if it's quite that many, but... there _is_ something out there. A place that man and that woman had come from. A place that kid had gone to. Somewhere, where something is waiting for them, for him.

"You sure?"

And so he just nods, because for all the hidden uncertainties and doubts he has in regards to their plans... this he knows for sure.

"Yeah. Trust me on that one."

Sora just nods, arms crossing behind his head as he shifts and leans back against the bark, lips pressed together to a frown.

"But how far could a raft take us?"

That is the one question he had kind of feared (only kind of because Riku isn't really afraid of anything, he can't allow himself to be), because he doesn't have a satisfying answer, not for Sora and certainly not for himself and so he just shrugs lightly and stares out towards the ocean.

"Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else."

There has to be _some_ way to get off this world after all, and Riku has sworn himself to find it.

Because with every passing day, expectation and responsibility are moving in more and more, the cage becoming tighter and tighter and he just can't wait to get away from all of it, to get away and out and find what he has truly been meant for.

He's long realized that this place is just too small.

He doesn't notice how his hands have clenched until Sora taps his arm with his shoe and frowns worriedly at him when he looks up, but Riku just shakes his head and smiles quietly and the moment is over and all is right between them, even with all that goes unsaid.

Tomorrow there'll be another day with the same perfect weather as this one and maybe, hopefully then they'll finish the raft and finally leave to see the Outside world and all its wonders.

\---

The morning comes and with it comes anticipation, because today, today they'll set out towards what's beyond Destiny Islands and for Sora it's _hard_ to keep sitting still, to not shout it out loud and tell his mother that should doesn't have to worry, they'll come to visit sometimes real soon or so ( _somehow_ that probably wouldn't go over too well, he thinks).

It's hard to pretend that this is just another day, that it isn't special in _any_ way, but even though he's pretty sure his mother somehow knows that something up, that Selphie, Tidus and Waka are not quite as fooled as he would like to think they are, but nobody asks any questions, so there is nothing to worry about in regard to their plan. Right?

By the time it's just Riku and him and the raft, he is all but bouncing over the place, making sure that the small crate with their supplies is secure (mostly by pushing and prodding at it), grinning widely as he helps Riku with the final check, as they shove the raft out into the water, as they pull themselves up onto the wood and the wind blows strongly out towards the ocean, catching in their sail.

There is absolutely no doubt on his mind that this is going to be _awesome_!

\---

It's been a few hours or so since the start of their journey and now there is nothing but water around them, nothing but the wide, wide sea with no sign of any kind of land mark, and now Riku does admit (to himself at least) that maybe this whole thing wasn't quite as thought-out as he had thought it was - there is no way for him to tell if they are even going into the right direction anymore. The dark clouds that are gathering on the sky above them aren't really helping much either. Sora doesn't look quite as enthusiastic as he had when they had set out either.

A moment later, lightning races through the sky, thunder following closely suite and he just nods when Sora points out the obvious - a storm is upon them, and even though they've built the raft to best of their ability there is just absolutely no guarantee that it will hold. They are both doing the best to reel in the sail and secure it, but it's difficult with the winds so strong and right while Riku is making the last knot, the first wave comes washing over them, leaving cold and thoroughly soaked.

He shakes his head, trying to get rid of the salt water in his hair and lashes, blindly grabbing for Sora, eyes opening just to see his best friend reaching back, trying to hold onto his hand. But that's just when the second wave hits and Sora loses his balance, flailing as he attempts to regain his balance before he falls backwards into the water.

But before Riku can even so much as make a move to jump after him, the third wave comes and washes right over him again, dragging it along into the cold, dark waters and even though he tries to escape the current's pull, just before he reaches the surface something hits against his head and suddenly, even though keeps trying to fight it, his vision grows black... black... black... gone.

\---

He is floating.

It feels like he's still underwater, but for some reason he is not scared. He doesn't seem to be running out of air either. Strange.

It seems to take tremendous effort to open his eyes and turn his head; at least until he catches sight of Sora floating in the sea almost right beside him from the looks of it, utterly knocked out. Just that makes his adrenaline surge, makes him wake - he is not going to die here, he is not going to let Sora die either; he wants to get off this island, he wants to see the outside world and he wants Sora to see it with him and so he struggles to move over to him, reaching with his right hand to grab for Sora's when-

Light.

Suddenly there is Light swirling between their hands, twisting, shaping until it reforms into a simple Key with silver blade and golden bow and a kind of strange looking chain and it's instinct that makes Riku close his hand around it, eyes widening that Sora's hand is doing the same right above his.

There is no time for question though as the Key pulls downwards, light gleaming at its tip and shooting forward until a dark, twisting portal appears, white edges gleaming brighter and brighter as the two boys are pulled into the portal and out of their world.

__

\--- TBC ---


End file.
